starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Frontline: Orientation
|image=Orientation SC-FL4 Cover1.jpg |imgsize=200px |author=Paul Benjamin and Dave Shramek |editor= |intartist='Pencil:' Mel joy San Juan Ink: Noel Rodriguez, Jesreel Rojales, Studio Sakka Tones: Ryo Kawakami Letterer: Michael Paolilli |series=StarCraft: Frontline |parent=StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 |pages=114-161 |publisher=Tokyopop |published=October 1, 2009 |binding= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} StarCraft: Frontline: Orientation is a story in the four-part StarCraft: Frontline series. It is the sequel to Weapon of War and War-Torn. This story acts as a tie-in to the events of the Ghost Academy graphic novel series.Michael Paolili, StarCraft: Frontline Vol. 3 Reporting for Duty!. Tokyopop. Accessed on 2009-06-28DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2009-02-01. irons in the fire update. KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2009-02-01. Description After being hunted and captured by a Dominion wrangler, the young psionic boy Colin Phash has been taken to the Ghost Academy against his father's will. While Colin is inducted into this sinister institution, his father Corbin runs from what that which Colin is to become... Synopsis Corbin Phash Corbin Phash met with a Umojan Protectorate official at Orbital Platform UE3255. Phash commented on the livestock crates the Umojans used to smuggle food to their own planets beyond the Terran Dominion's economic blockade, as well as the new SCV designs. The Umojans sealed off Phash's orbital wing. While Phash discussed distributing anti-Dominon propaganda holos, a Dominion ghost reached the platform, killing some of the security guards and stealing a keycard. It used explosives and brute strength to break into Phash's sealed section. A security official warned Phash that a ghost was there, and he should probably run. Phash decided to seal himself in the cargo bay, to which the official noted the ghost probably read his intentions from his mind already. Protectorate marines tried to rescue Phash, but weren't hopeful. Phash set off the fire protocols, causing water to spread on the floor. Recalling mental training with his son Colin, Phash set an electrical trap and was able to hide his thoughts from the ghost. While injured, the ghost kept on coming. Phash made it to the cargo bay but wasn't able to seal the doors. He moved an SCV to the platform's hull and set it to drill, then hid in a sealed livestock crate. He recalled more training with his son, where he could disguise his surface thoughts, though Colin always saw through that in a few seconds. The ghost felt his thoughts "Drill. SCV." over and over again and attacked the SCV. As the ghost moved towards the crate, the SCV finished drilling through the hull, sucking both the ghost and Phash's crate out into space. Protectorate security rescued Phash. The Protectorate refused to undertake any reprisals, pointing out they had an orbital city and planet to protect, but would double Phash's security. Colin Phash Colin Phash was shown the by Director Kevin Bick and Superintendent Angelini. They showed him pro-ghost propaganda before testing him for psionics and endurance. His telepathy was tested by having a group of marines point their rifles at him, and Colin had to pick out which one had loaded their rifle, otherwise he'd be shot. Colin pointed out the right marine. The Ghost Academy employees found most of Colin's scores high, but his telekinesis and pyrokinesis scores were inconclusive. Intending to test Colin's quiet voice, Colin was put in an area full of zerg, and Angelini noted that Colin's power effectively shifted his mind to another plane. However, when Colin tried to flee the zerg, Angelini broke his power. Colin sent his mind fully out of his body—astral projection. Interested in this ability, the Ghost Academy hoped to replicate it. Angelini initiated the memory reassignment program on Colin, who saw a vision of his father... Characters Main Characters *Colin Phash *Corbin Phash Other Characters *Angelini *Baker *Kevin Bick *Glenn Notes Orientation takes place in 2500.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. References Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Category:StarCraft: Frontline stories